


God Complex

by theFruitHoe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Clones, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Science, Jealousy, M/M, Older Characters, Problems, Science Experiments, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFruitHoe/pseuds/theFruitHoe
Summary: When Donatello decided to play God he hadn't expected for his experiment to evolve like this.But unique problems require unique solutions, right?
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Kudos: 45





	God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only say this once:
> 
> Hence the tags guys. 
> 
> This fic contains T-Cest, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

He had been called many things. 

Egocentrical. 

Narcisstic. 

A complete mad man. 

And while he could drone out those words, he thought that 'Mad Scientist' described him the best in this very moment, as he stared into the ceiling high glass tank in front of him. 

Staring at himself. 

And himself stared back. 

He held up a hand, waiting for his latest project to copy the movement, and sure enough it did, lifting it's opposite hand to the glass, feeling for Donatello's own as it floated through nutritive fluids. 

He smiled in satisfaction. 

He really had done it, he really had created a clone of himself, the nearly most perfect reflection even a mirror could not provide, smiling at his creator behind the see-through material. 

But nearly most perfect was not good enough. 

Donnie 2.0, as he himself had called it, missed his purple markings, and it's eyes glowed an unnatural red around slitted pupils, so unlike the original turtle. Donatello had never planned for his creation to sport sharp teeth, too, but it still had them, along with actual talons where he himself sported blunt fingertips and nails. 

He would have to run more tests before he could let it out of the glass tank, just to be safe. 

He had created the clone out of curiosity for his own skills, just how far could he go until the laws of physics would stop him, how much science would give him and what he, in turn, could give back to it. 

And here he was now, proud owner of an artificially created mutant turtle he had given life to. 

Just how many ethical laws had he broken, just for the thrill of playing god? 

*~(-)~*

The clone grew inside his tank. 

While normally that would be a good thing, it worried Donnie. The clone was sporting a longer tail than a soft shell turtle should have, himself included, and the claws and sharp teeth grew, too. 

He looked like the feral mutation of Donatello's and Raphael's mixed DNA. 

He checked his notes over and over, the probes he had used to create him, everything, but nothing gave him an answer to the question how this was possible in the first place. 

Maybe the mutagen he had used had been contaminated. But that wasn't possible, he had run countless tests on it beforehand, it had been as pure as mutagen could be. 

So how? 

How could it be that his creation was so different from himself when all he had used was his own DNA? 

Or did he himself not mutate how he was supposed to mutate in the first place and his clone was just proof to that thesis? 

Questions over questions with no answers. 

One night he heard a chirp coming from the tank. A dull sound, really, but a chirp nonetheless and he raised his head from the documents he had been mulling over, looking at his creation. 

He was looking at him. 

No. He was staring at him. 

His long tail swished through the fluid behind him as if excited, and Donnie stood from his seat to walk over to him. 

Another chirp, this time more audible when the genius came to a halt in front of the tank. He touched the warm glass, fully expecting the clone's hand to touch the glass on the other side of his hand. 

The claws scratched at the material, trying to get through to Donnie like they so often did. 

He never figured out, why. 

The clone didn't behave like he did, he acted almost like he was more of an animal than anything else. Which, to be honest, made a lot of sense. Considering that Donnie didn't have any human DNA to add to the mix, this turtle mutant was bound to act more animalistic. And still he wondered. 

*~(-)~*

It had been two months later when he decided that now was the time, watching enraptured as the fluids slowly got drained from the tank and Donnie 2.0 stood on his own legs for the very first time. 

His clone stared back at him, confusion gracing his beautiful features as he felt over the glass surrounding him, clearly confused by the sudden dryness that hit his scales. 

Wide eyes looked at Donatello for help and the creator only smiled, not showing any sign of panic or even fear in this moment. 

When the fluids were drained he watched the clone trying to keep standing on shaky legs for the first time. He held himself up with a hand on the glass, but soon even that gave way to open the tank for the outside world. 

Donatello put a hand on his belt, ready to pull his tech-bo if needed. The clone looked at Donnie, unsure what to do as it seemed. 

"No need to be shy, it is safe for you to come out.", Donatello soothed, smiling lightly. The clone twitched as he heard the voice of its creator for the first, real time, not dulled by the fluids that had surrounded him ever since he came alive. He sniffed the air with his snout twitching before he took a trying step outside, visibly shivering when his foot met the cold lab floor. 

"Yeah, that's good. Come out to me." 

So far, so good. Donnie was pleased with the results, especially when the clone was fully outside of the tank, standing a few feet away from him. His height impressed him the most, inside the tank he hadn't looked so tall. His long tail swished behind his back, curious movements that just underlined his facial expression. 

"I am going to tell you some orders that I want you to follow. Do you understand?" 

"Yessss…" 

Donatello twitched in surprise. He hadn't expected the clone to be able to speak at all or to understand him even, and yet.. 

He made a mental note to check the speech development later.

"Good. I want you to sit on the slap over there." Donnie pointed into the wished for direction and the clone followed his order, walking over and sitting down on it. 

The slap sat high, and still the clone's legs easily stood on the ground. Donatello could only hope that he would not continue to grow, he was supposed to be his secret after all. 

*~(-)~*

His secret became a two-person-share when Leonardo came into his lab via a portal one day, entirely on accident like it happened so often. 

And Leo was the reason why the clone started to act weird one day. 

Which admittedly didn't sit well with Donatello at all. Not because of the clone behavung different, but because of why. Which.. 

.. Well, the reason was Leo. Donatello's very own partner. 

"Why exactly did you hide him from me? I mean I know that you have some experiments that are not.. well, normal, but still, this is a living being, one that looks like you even." Leo eyed the clone once more. "Well, a bit at least."

"I have my reasons.", Donatello had mumbled, looking to the side like a toddler caught doing something bad. 

"Your reasons? Hah, funny, hiding a second Donnie from your partner, those reasons I'd like to hear actually." 

Leo had crossed his arms in front of his plastron then, looking at the actual Donatello with a raised brow ridge. And said turtle had started to sweat where he stood, since the only reason he had was that he didn't have one at all. 

"I guess I didn't want to be called a complete narcissistic maniac."

Which was kind of the truth. He didn't really care for people's opinions of him, but.. He cared for his partner's. 

Said partner smiled warmly before he pulled him into a hug, caressing the small space between battle shell and real shell. "Oh Donnie." 

Leo had kissed him to soothe him then. And it had the desired effect while it lasted - if a deep growl hadn't interrupted them. Donnie had pulled away to see his clone stand in a far corner of his lab, dick out on full display while he shamefully played voyeur on them. 

Leo had seen him, too, and he had reacted rather typical for him. 

"Heh, seems like he wants to join us~" 

Donnie had clasped his hands over Leo's mouth then, shushing him. 

"Don't. Just by saying this he could see it as a permission to do so."

And Donnie didn't want to share Leo with a creature he had yet to fully understand. 

He didn't want to share him at all. 

And yet he couldn't help himself thinking about his clone when he made love with Leo later that night. 

*~(-)~*

It was a week later after the incident that Donnie would run a check-up on the clone, measuring his height and weight, notable changes, anything that could help his study. 

The clone's speech had developed enough that he could make it clear what he was talking about, if he even talked at all. 

Today he was in a rather communicative mood as it seemed. 

"Leo.. Come.. Today..?", he asked, toying with his fingers in front of his plastron. 

Normal enough, curiosity was good, Donatello mused. 

"No, he's on a mission."

"Cre..ator.. Lonely?" 

That caught him off guard for a moment, but he caught himself quick enough not to show it. 

"No, I am not lonely. Why are you asking so many questions today?" 

The clone had the decency to look ashamed, his green cheeks turning a darker shade when he looked to the side. 

Donatello wondered if the clone harbored actual feelings for his partner, or if this was just a sexual thing. 

In the best case it was just simple curiosity. But something told him it was not that. 

So he laid a piece of clothing Leo liked to wear into the clones room one evening and sat in front of his security feed. 

Sure enough the clone only sniffed it at first. 

He sniffed it for 3 seconds before he dropped down.

He didn't drop it when he thrusted into his plush toy later, whining and chirping and growling as he mindlessly chased his climax. 

He still didn't drop it when he fell asleep, laying his head onto the clothing, still inhaling the scent of Donatello's partner. 

Donnie's stomach churned in his body as he turned the screens off for the night. 

When he returned Leonardo had been gone for three weeks in total, and while his absence wasn't even to be considered long, it had Donnie run up to him in desperation when he finally stepped foot back into their home. 

"Now this is what I call a 'Welcome back'.", the slider had purred, and Donatello had answered with a loving churr before he kissed him, not caring for the looks of his other brothers as they joined to greet Leo, too. 

He still didn't care for them when he pulled Leo away from them and into their shared room, riding Leo's soul out of him while screaming his name over and over, his partner's own cries of pleasure joining his not much later. 

His clone did not like him that night. He didn't touch his food or his drink, he didn't leave his room, he didn't even leave his bed. 

He clutched the clothing to his plastron. 

And Donatello had his answer. 

*~(-)~*

He would have never known that the clone roamed the lair at night when everyone was fast asleep if he didn't have his cameras in every room and corner of their home. 

He didn't like that he seemed to like to train in their garage, his fists flying against their wooden dummies over and over, one growl after the other leaving him. 

He certainly didn't like it when the wooden dummy suddenly wore a purple bandana. 

He showed the footage to Leonardo. And while the slider wasn't someone who panicked immediately, the footage had him looking very concerned. 

"Well, you can always just get rid of him. Right?" 

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. He IS a living, feeling and thinking being.. Getting rid of him would mean that I have to kill an innocent individual, and you know how I feel about ending a life just.. out of a mood." 

Donnie barely suppressed the shivers whacking his body. He wasn't opposed to killing someone if it was absolutely necessary, but so far the clone hadn't done anything to harm him. 

Maybe the training was the sole reason for that.

And then one day Donnie checked the security feed to see the clone standing by Leo's and his shared bed, watching them. 

He didn't stop freaking out until Leo was by his side, holding him as he swayed on his lap, talking to and with him about the events. He didn't show him the footage this time, his reaction was telling enough. 

"Lock him up at night." 

"I can't."

"Yes, you can! You created him, you can decide over him!" Leonardo looked almost outraged while he grasped Donnie's hips tighter where he had slung his arms around his lover. 

"Leo, I literally can't. He can pick locks, I have seen it on the feeds. Plus, he is too big and too strong, he can break down the door with ease."

Leo nuzzled his temple as Donatello started to shake in his arms once more. 

"Sedate him then. Put something into his food, and then I'll end it."

"Leo.." He knew his partner could do it. But.. something in him twisted itself at the very thought of Leonardo doing it. 

"You have created another experiment, one that failed. That's okay. That doesn't mean that you have to suffer the consequences forever." The slider caressed Donatello's cheeks lovingly before he nuzzled his nose against the other one. 

"Yeah.. Maybe not.. But it still doesn't feel alright to do it.."

Donatello stared at the ceiling of their room at night, waiting for his clone to come join them. 

He didn't. 

And suddenly he had an idea that would have been the solution.. 

.. If it didn't mean he would have to repeat his mistake one more time. 

Donatello left the bed with Leo's DNA drawn into a syringe.


End file.
